1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns ice shaving machines, in particular ice shaving machines suitable for producing ice shavings in flavored confections such as snow cones and snowballs.
2. General Discussion of the Background of the Invention
Much of the background of ice shaving machines, as well as details concerning the specific structure of the present invention, are disclosed in applicant's co-pending United States patent application Ser. No. 432,189 filed Nov. 8, 1982 for "Improved Ice Shaving Machine", the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference.
Ice shaving machines have been known for many years, as is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,923 issued to Hansen in 1950. That patent discloses a device in which a block of ice is advanced towards a cutting blade by a pusher plate while the block of ice is retained in place by a pressure plate on top of the block of ice. Several other machines have been produced over the years which are similar in design and function. All of them are intended to be used for the production of finely shaved ice which is suitable for consumption in the form of flavored snow cones or snowballs.
Many problems were inherent in the structure of these prior art machines. For example, the pressure plate was not sufficient to prevent movement of the block of ice as a rotating blade was cutting it. This freedom of movement permitted the block of ice to vibrate, thereby creating coarser ice shavings which were less desirable for consumption.
The pusher plate which was used to advance the block of ice towards the cutting element had similar drawbacks. These plates had sufficient freedom of movement to allow the block of ice to vibrate and adversely affect the consistency of the ice. Another drawback was that the movement of the pusher plate across the interior of the bottom of the ice shaving machine wore away the bottom of the plate and the bottom of the machine against which the plate moved.
Some early attempts were made to reduce the effects of wear on the bottom of the plate and ice shaving machine. For example, Hansen shows a plurality of flat, discontinuous ribs on which the block of ice was supported for sliding movement towards the cutter. The flat top surfaces of these ribs, however, resulted in ice sticking to them.
Yet another problem with prior art machines was their use of only a single boxlike member for housing the ice. Applicant has found, as is disclosed in his prior copending application, that a housing comprised of an inner box and an outer box provides greater insulation for the ice contained in the inner box. The provision of two boxes has created a problem, however, since it is difficult to suspend an outer box around an inner box without creating undue structural fatigue.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ice shaving machine which minimizes vibrational movements of the block of ice and thereby increases the consistency of ice shaving size.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device that will not cause excessive wear between the bottom edge of the pusher plate and the bottom interior face of the inside box along which the block of ice slides.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for minimizing movement of the pusher plate that advances the block of ice towards the cutter.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device having greater structural stability and ease of assembly.